Interesting Attraction
by Vendela So
Summary: Newt takes interests in new girls at Washington Prep. Harley takes interests in talented guys with long hair. What an interesting attraction these two have for each other...? NEWTxOC
1. DC Here I Come

**A/N:** Deciding to do a Cory in the House fanfiction. Been watching it or a while and thought it'd be cool. I love Jason Dolley and wanted to do something funny. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Cory in the House. Just the original characters I added in.

* * *

I pull up into the parking lot of Washington Prep, a new school I was to attend after moving from the Big Apple to Washington D.C. I hop out of the limo quickly wanting to get away from _him. _

My father is co-director of the CIA. Seeing him in suits and dark sunglasses always made me laugh, that is until he told me to get serious and took me to kickboxing classes for some discipline. I asked why he didn't just take to karate classes since they're the ones who teach discipline. He just answered that this would toughen me out more. Hello? I'm a girl; you're my dad who's head of the CIA. Why do I need to do this when you can just give me a bodyguard? Which he did… Meet Vic, a big 200 pound, six-foot three, bald 32 year-old man. Yes, he is very intimidating. He quickly followed me to the entrance of the school.

And no, he isn't the 'him' I was referring to earlier, it wasn't my father, it was none other than Jason Stickler himself. He thinks just because our dads work together he has the right to talk to me, see me, and call me whenever he wants.

"Harley, wait up!" He shouts for me. I stop; turn to see him running towards me. "I thought you didn't hear me." He says breathing heavily. I hum and smile to him.

"And I wish I didn't, Jason. I need to go get my schedule, bye." I walk away with Vic following me.

"O-Ok, umm, maybe I'll see you in one of my classes?" I wave off to him and keep walking.

Where is the office? Its official, I'm lost. Vic had no clue where to go, he suggested asking someone.

"Why hello there, I'm Cory Baxter and you seem a little lost." This Cory Baxter says out of nowhere. Where did this fool come from? Vic immediately moves in Cory's way, shoving him aside.

"It's okay, Vic. Yeah I am. I need to find the office for my schedule, can you help me?"

"You're new?"

"Yes, can you help me?"

"Yeah you keep going straight and you'll see it. If you pass the boy's restroom then you've gone too far."

"Thanks." I begin walking but he stops me.

"No problem, wait, I didn't get your name."

"It's Harley."

It's now lunchtime and throughout the whole first half day of school, I got stares from everyone. I don't know if it's because I have a huge bodyguard dressed in a black suit that intimidated everyone or if I just didn't talk. Yeah, I guess it's one of those still getting adjusted kind of things that I don't feel like talking to anyone. I continue reading my book waiting for Connor. I know one person here and that's my boyfriend, Connor Hunt. We've been dating for about five months, he was the first to move to D.C. and come to Washington Prep. He pushed my family to move here and have me attend this school; I thank him for all he's done.

"Harley!" Make that two people.

"What is it Jason?"

"We have no classes together."

"Yeah, bummer…" I actually asked to not have any classes with this guy. He turns the other way and leaves.

"Hey there Harley!" Okay I guess that's three. I pull away from my book and look up to see Cory. I see him waving and wave back going back to reading.

--

"Guys, this morning, I met this really hot new girl."

"Oh yeah, you mean, Harley?" Meena says.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, we have history together."

"Who is she?" Newt asks.

"New girl, her names Harley, for all we know. There she is now!" Cory pointed out to a girl with long dark brown hair. A red headband in her hair that parted her bangs from the rest of her hair. She wore a white graphic tee with a crazy design on it, a short denim skirt, and gold flats that shined like her. She has a tall slim figure, something that would attract most guys.

"Ooh, she's cute." Newt says, taking a somewhat interest in her.

"Hey there Harley!" Cory waves to her. This gave Newt the chance to see her face as she looked up to wave back, her big bright brown eyes showing and smiling one gorgeous smile.

"Don't think you have a chance with her, Baxter."

"What do you want now Stickler?"

"Nothing, just wanted to warn you. The only person that she can have around her is me." He walks away after announcing his "warning."

Newt began walking towards Harley. Cory went to pull him back but wasn't quick enough. He wanted to warn Newt about the giant standing behind her. He sat down at the table she was situated at.

--

I was getting so into the book until a stranger sat down in front of me. I look to him, putting my book down. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes that STARED STRAIGHT AT ME! He would definitely be an addition to my list of cute boys if he wasn't staring at me like a psychopath!

"Vic…" I called out, getting freaked out by this boy. Vic quickly did what he was being paid to do and grabbed the guy by his shirt and picked him up easily of the seat. Cory and a girl came rushing by trying to free their friend. The boy looked panicked when he was pulled from his seat.

"Hey, hands off. I just wanted to talk."

"Well you should have said something, instead of staring at me the way you did." I said.

"I'm sorry, Harley." He quickly said.

"How do you know my name?!" I shouted, even more freaked out.

"Harley, I'm so sorry about this, he's just a little shy." Cory spoke out.

"Is he your friend?"

"Yeah, he's…" Cory trailed off not knowing what to say about his friend.

"Let him go, Vic."

"Thank you." The blonde says adjusting his shirt.

"Sorry, you freaked me out with the staring."

"Oh I'm sorry; I just kind of lost, just, my words, to say, I…I don't know…" He jumbled his words. "I'm Newt." He introduces. "It's short for something…" He begins thinking.

There was a moment of silence for him to think. I look at him like he's some weirdo.

"NEWTON!" Cory yells into his ear.

"You know you can just call me Newt, Cory. Oh I got it! It's short for Newton." He says. I laugh at him.

"Cute…" I say then turn to the girl. "You're Meena, right?"

"Yes." She says with an accent.

"It's nice to meet you all." I say.

"Likewise." Newt says. He had the cute charm to him that had me falling for him. I break away from my dream state when Connor came by, slouching his arm over my shoulder.

"You ready to go, Harley?" He says.

"Umm yeah, just let me grab my things." As I was grabbing my things, he tossed a few warning glances to Cory and Newt, mostly Newt, since he would be a threat to him. Connor new my types, tall guys with long hair and light eyes would attract me any day.

I packed my things and he took a hold of me protectively and we walked away.

"Catch ya later!" I say to the trio.

--

"I guess we should stay away from her." Cory says. Newt became confused.

"Why? She's sweet."

"Yeah that's before we knew she's dating, Connor Hunt."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Just someone you don't want to mess with." Newt shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to get to know her; I don't care whose she's dating and who he is."

"Ooh, is Newt taking an interest in a girl?" Meena asks. A smile playing on her lips. He shrugs.

"Maybe."


	2. I Wanna Be More Than Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Cory in the House. Just the original characters I added in.

* * *

"Why did you do that, Connor?" I ask Connor as we sat at a table eating a small meal minutes away from the school.

"What did I do?" I give him a tired look. He should know very well what he did. "Harley, you don't mean the whole interrupting thing, do ya?"

"Of course I do, I saw the look you were giving them."

"What look?" He says still trying to play innocent.

"The death glare you give guys near me." He opened his mouth to say something then shut it. "They're no threat, trust me." I smile to him and lean in to kiss him on the lips. He returned it, full of passion and love.

"Ahem." We hear Vic 'cough' and break apart. I forgot, the whole kissing rule my dad assigned. 'No lip-locking for more than five seconds.'

"We need to find somewhere more private." He whispers in my ear. I giggle at his comment and sipped more of my drink I had ordered.

--

Connor and I both walked back to the school, hands laced together.

"Meet me here, after school?"

"Yeah, right here." He kisses me on the cheek before we parted ways.

I walk to my next class, going to talk to the teacher to ask where I would be sitting. He told me to take the empty seat next to Newton. Newton…Newt! I strut over to sit down next to Newt.

"Hey," He greets me as I sit down. I smile to him and return his greeting. During the whole class period, I couldn't stop laughing. Just about everything Newt did had me laughing.

Half-way through the class he had asked me for a pencil when we had to get started on answering questions after reviewing the chapter. Little did he know, wedged between his left ear and his head was a pencil he had stuck there at the beginning of class. Saying it was one place he wouldn't forget it. I laugh, grabbing the pencil and handing it to him. He smiles and thanks me for finding his pencil.

Class ended well and I was gathering my things to leave.

"There's this local juice bar called the Liberry and I was wondering if you wanted to join Cory, Meena, and I there tonight?"

"Sounds good. I'll try my best."

"Awesome, I can get you free smoothies."

"You get free smoothies?"

"Yep, the three of us have a band called DC3 and we play there on certain nights and get free drinks."

"I'll definitely be there, what's the place called?" He told me the place and with a little trouble, gave me directions. Again, I giggled at his attempt. He was too darn cute to not be around with.

--

"Hey dad." I greet him.

"Hey, how was the first day?" I knew that question was coming.

"It was great, I met new people and made friends, the teachers are nice, and Connor took me out to lunch. Overall nothing special."

"That's good."

"Some friends wanted me to go out tonight to this juice bar, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, just make sure Vic is with you."

"I will." Vic is great guy, but sometimes can get very annoying. He's everywhere I am. Stands in the corner of my classrooms and watches my every move when I'm around Connor.

--

I stand in front of my closet, deciding what to wear for the night. I pick out a navy blue polo and white shorts. Throwing on some large bangles and flip flops, I was ready.

"I'm leaving, dad!" I shout to him before heading out. Vic opens the door to the car for me and I hop in, telling the driver the place.

I step into the café and look around for Newt, Cory, and Meena. I spot them getting ready on the small stage and walk over.

"Harley! You made it!" Newt says.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it. Is this the band?" I scan over the trio. Cory who was messing around with his drumsticks and Meena adjusting the mic stand.

"Yep." He says and grabs a guitar from its stand.

"You play the guitar? Impressive."

"Yes I do and yes, it's very impressive." Newt says, playing a few notes. "You play any instruments?"

"No, I wish. I'm more of a dancer."

"Dancer? That's cool, what do you dance?"

"Contemporary, ballet, whatever you call it, I dance."

"Nice." He says nodding his head.

"Can't wait to hear you play." I greet the rest of the gang and let them go back to setting up before their show. I take my seat on the couch and wait for the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…" Just then a blender was turned on. "Sebastian! I told you not to make any smoothies while I'm up here! Where was I? Our performing act DC3." Everyone applauded and waited for the music to begin.

"This song is called 'More Than Friends' so enjoy." Meena announces. As the band began playing, they were truly talented. Meena has a great voice and Newt and Cory new their way around the instruments they played.

"Can't sleep at night  
I'm thinking of you  
You keep running through my head  
I wanna be more than friends (yeah)  
I wanna be more than friends (yeah)  
I wanna be something better than the others now I found you  
more than friends (yeah)"

The whole way through the song I kept my eye on Newt. He took occasional glances my way and continued strumming. They ended and everyone clapped for them.

"Wow guys, that was great!" I tell them. They all thanked me and we sat down around the small coffee table. "So where is that free smoothie you promised, Newt?"

"I'll get it right now." He leaves to the bar area and waits.

"Do you like Newt, Harley?" Meena asks me.

"What? Why do you ask? I have a boyfriend."

"I know it's just you two seem to hit it off pretty good." She says. "So do you?"

"He's cute but I'm already dating someone."

"Here ya go. I hope you like strawberry banana." Newt sits down and hands me my smoothie.

"I love it." After chatting a little longer I look to Newt's cup, seeing blue and looking to mine seeing pink. "What do you have?" I ask looking at his cup.

"Me? I have a blue raspberry. Want a taste?" He extends his cup to me.

"Would I?" I wrap my lips around the straw and sucked up the sour drink. I squeeze my eyes shut and open them to smile at him while he laughs at me. "That's really sour."

"Sorry for not warning you."

A little more chatter and it began getting late.

"Miss Cruz, your dad wants you home." Vic says.

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it was. It was nice hanging out with you guys." I stood up and the rest of them do the same.

"We should do this again." Meena said.

"Yeah it was fun." Cory added in.

"I'll see you tomorrow, in class." Newt says.

"Definitely and don't forget where you put your pencil." I give him a hug and walk out with Vic.


End file.
